


Run

by Rafaperez



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Choira, F/M, Paris - Freeform, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Post Dark Phoenix movie. A meeting in Paris.





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and leave kudos please.

_Oh why do we run, oh run_

_So far from each other_

_Always in love, oh love_

_So hard to remember_

**Run-Rhodes**

Paris, 1992

Charles walked in his wheelchair through the streets of the beautiful city, in a more peaceful area, ancient and not so well known, but beautiful anyway, almost desert, with old houses and trees surrounding.

_That was it._ He thought running a hand through his bald head, tired but also feeling at peace and he stared at the sunny sky before starting to walk again. He'd quit being a professor and left the school in Hank's hands knowing he'd made many mistakes in the past few years but that had corrected most of them, he'd realized what he'd done, making a choice for Jean like he'd done to a woman years before without asking first, had been wrong as much as he had thought it was the best and Jean had shown him that.

And now was time for a change and begin his new life in Paris but he knew in his heart someone was missing in it, a woman whose smile, hair and touch he missed since he'd became so vain, seeking glamour as a way to feel more special in society when he already had been, for her, his sister, students so the woman had left the CIA for France in a goodbye for him.

The woman he'd loved for almost 30 years.

Charles stopped at the bottom of an old but beautiful staircase divided in two sections by a red bar, one to go down and the other to climb. He was at the first section when he felt her mind and the man looked up and his heart began yo beat faster, his body aching for her presence and touch after letting her go, running from their feelings and from her last words.

"_I love you but you can't see that you've changed so much so I'm letting you go... No, you're letting me go, right? For the balls, the women there and the glamour trying to be someone different when you don't need to, when you already is someone for your students, the mutants, for me."_

Moira Mactaggert was at the top of the staircase, beautiful as ever as if she'd never aged. She was distracted, brushing away some auburn strand of hair, wet from the hot weather, a smile on her face before searching for her parasol in the bag and Charles' mouth went dry, heart beating faster with her presence.

When she found and opened the parasol she started to go down the stairs and then, her brown eyes met Charles' blue and the parasol fell down the stairs, her eyes suprised, full of love, longing, distress like his own and Moira touched her lips woth her fingertips, the other hoding to the red bar which separated the staircase sides and she started to go down again toward Charles.

"_So these are your final words?" Charles asked in front of Moira his voice calm but his mind was in a distress, seeing their relationship falling. The woman in front of him was holding one of her elbows, nodding and even if her heart was breaking with the decision she kept firm and told him:_

"_Yes, I will."_

"_Moira... okay." He sighed closing his eyes for a moment before admitting with a small smile: "For a moment I thought of using my powers to change your mind."_

"_Maybe it'd have worked." She told him a little amused, knowing he would never do that to her again._

"_Maybe."_

_They exchanged a small smile before becoming serious again and she said:_

"_I'll be in Paris if one day you decide to change, meet me there."_

"_I'm doing what I think is the best for we mutants and I won't run from my responsabilities, so I'm sorry you think I'm just being vain, that I go to these balls to feel special. It's you who is running from us, love." He took a step toward her and grabbed the hand that was holding her elbow, joining their fingers, his blue eyes burning trying to make her see his side even if something kept telling him she was right but he ignored that._

_She dropped her suitcase for a moment, kneling in front of Charles and stared at their joined fingers seeing all their good and bad times together and she rested her forehead over his knees for a moment, feeling his warmth, scent before his hand caressed her hair slowly, running his strong fingers through her hair gently, slipping then to her face and raising it so they could stare at each other._

_Moira's hands flew to his face and then their lips met in an urgent kiss, lips seeking the other's with a bittersweet taste and Charles caressed her cheek, feeling her hands holding his face to hers while she parted her lips for him._

_When they broke the kiss Moira caressed his cheek, staring at his blue eyes sadly, but determinated and she stood up and told him softly:_

"_I love you, you can't see that you've changed so much so I'm letting you go... No, you're letting me go, right? For the parties, the women there and glamour, trying to be someone different when you don't need to, when you already is someone for your students, the mutants, for me."_

_He'd changed so much he couldn't see it or maybe he didn't want to admit it and it was hurting Moira to see him so bitter, vain and in deny and she had done everything she could for him and now it was his choice to change. She was leaving, not running because she didn't have a choice, he thought he didn't need help and she wanted more for her while he was choosing another path._

"_So it's goddbye, Charles." And she grabbed her suitcase, passing by Charles and left his office while he stayed with his back to the door, closing his wet eyes._

"_Goodbye my love._

Moira's fingers were still over her lips, remembering about their last kiss, her heart and breathing faster while she kept going down toward Charles, eyes on him and seeing the man open a small but beautiful smile at her.

He looked serene and she knew, even if she wasn't a telepath like him what that meant. He'd changed. She had read about the incident with mutants in the USA and Raven and had been worried, tried to call him but Hank had told her Charles had left.

Now here was the love of her life and she opened a huge smile until she reached the last step where he met her from the other side of the staircase, only inches apart by the red bar where Moira's hand was resting and they looked at each other, hearts beating fast and she told him with a beautiful smile:

"So you came."

"Yes." He told her and placed his hand over hers, caressing her skin and he admitted softly: "You were right. I'd changed back then and I'd to lose everything I loved to see that. I ran from you in the end."

It still hurt thinking about Raven, Jean, but he knew with time and, with Moira, he'd be okay and would be able to move on.

"Maybe." She told him, her eyes shinning. "But you're here now, you never truly lost me Charles. Because I love you so much."

|"I'll never run again my love. I love you Moira Mactaggert from the first time we met until now." He opened a smile so briliant that made her heart melt and she reached the botton of the stair going to his arms and Charles adjusted her on his lap, holding her body to his chest, a happy man and she caressed his face before kissing him, feeling the man kiss her back, parting her lips for him


End file.
